Marta's Lesson
by Shana-Tan2131
Summary: Marta is sad now that Emil is gone and blames herself for every thing that the Van Guard did. But Raine Talks or Spanks some sense into her. WARING THIS STORY CONTAING SPANKING. Warning I'm not a pro so to most people this story maybe poorly writen.


Marta Lualdi stares out at the ocean in Palmacosta, thinking about Emil and his duties as a lock on the door to Niflheim.

"Oh Emil I miss you so much. I just wish we could have spent more time together, and get to know more about each other" Marta said with tear's streaming down her eyes.

"Maybe we can Marta."

Marta turns around to see Emil, but is to shocked to respond.

"This is a dream, it has to be a dream" Marta says as Emil is walkes up to her and hug's her.

"It's not a dream Marta, I'm really here, and I'll always be here for you forever Marta".

"Emil!" Marta yelled while crying, Emil was still holding her.

"How did you escape from the Ginnugagap? I thought you were sealed there with Ratatosk and Richter"

"Thanks to Tenebrae, Aqua, and Richter, Ratatosk was able to split him self into two".

"When I woke up I was outside the Other worldly Gate and I could here Richer telling me to stop you from turning yourself in and taking all the blame for what the Van Guard and your dad did."

"Wow Richter is smart, he knew exactly what I was going to do but Raine talked so sense into me."

"Raine did? How did she do that?"

...............................Flash Back..........................................

Lloyd and the others exited the Ginnungagap back into the Other Worldly Gate. Every body is sadden because Emil is trapped guarding the door to Niflheim.

"So what do we do next" Lloyd asked the group.

"I think we should first tell Yuan about Emil and Ratatosk" Zelos said

"ZELOS!!!!!!" Everyone said.

"What? What did I do-" Zelos realized the mistake of bring up Emil.

"Its ok Zelos, I'm fine really" Marta said smiling.

"Are you really ok?"Kitten you can't fool the great Zelos Wilder with a fake smile like that."

"Zelos Knock it off you jerk" Sheena said hitting him." Marta its ok we all know you've been through a lot and- "

"Thankyou, everybody for worrying about me, but I will be just fine really. Regal do you have any of the Lezareno Companies hand cuffs on you".

"Yes I do but why do you ask Marta."

"I want you to take me to Meltokio's state prison where daddy is. I'm going there to tell them that I'm his daughter and turn my self in."

"WHAT!!!!!" Every one said at that same time

"Marta that's crazy" Colette said shaking Marta

"Are you insane?" Sheena asks

"You can be serious? Persea asked with a blank tone.

"Marta please think about this for a second" Lloyd pleaded.

"WHATS THERE TO THINK ABOUT!!!!" Marta yelled while crying.  
My mothers dead, my daddy in jail, and the boy I loved to gone forever. Everything important in my life is gone.

"Raine please, you've got to say something to her" Genis pleaded with his sister.

Raine finally spoke. "Well if she thinks she needs to be punished then maybe we should let her"

"What, Raine? "

"Professor I don't be leave you"

Both Lloyd and Genis said angrily

"Calm down the both of you, I never said she should go to jail, but if it's a punishment she wants then I will be the one to give it to her". Raine said.

"Marta come this was please" Raine asked, taking Marta by the hand and walking behind the rocks.

"Regal I'll trust you will keep watch and make sure that no one looks right?"

"Yes Raine I will keep watch and make sure no one looks, but are you sure this is what's she needs right now?" Regal asked.

"Yes, Marta is conflicting with her self about something and I'm going to help her". Raine said walking past him.

"I understand" Regal replied back.

"So Raine, what are you going to do to me? Marta asked with tear still dripping down her face."

"You may want to save those tears. You're going to need them after I'm done with you."

Before Marta could even react to Raine's words she was pulled over her lap.

"Raine what are you doing-?"

"Brace you self Marta" Raine said lifting her hand.

"Raine wait", SMACK "Owwwwww!" Marta screamed as Raine smacked her hand on Marta's behind.

After screaming Marta was breathing heavily.

"You said you wanted a punishment well this is it."  
Raine said as she deliver another 5 smacks to Marts Behind.

"Owwwwwwwwww!" Marta screamed.

"Scream all you want, it won't make the pain any duller."  
Raine taunted as she reached under Marta's dress and pulled down her panties.

"Raine no, please I can't take anymore of this" SMACK! SMACK !SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!. OWWWWWWWW Marta screamed louder this time.

"You say you can't take anymore of this but you haven't tired to move yet have you?" SMACK! SMAK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!.

"OWWWWWWWW" Marta kept screaming.

"Marta I think that deep down in your heart you think of yourself as a bad person" Raine told Marta. "You think just because you used to be part of the Van Guard and the commanders daughter you should take all responsibly for what they done". "Well I'm going to get that idea out your head one way or another" Raine said taking out her staff.

SMACK! "OWWWWWWWWWWWWW" Marta was screaming at the top of her lungs and crying like there was no tomorrow. She then tried to get loose from Raine's grip but being positioned like that for so long made her legs numb.

"Don't fight it Marta you need it" SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!  
''OWWWWWWWW! AKH".

Marta's voice went horse from all the screaming. She could no longer scream or cry.

"Listen to me Marta" Raine said lifting Marta's chin and wiping away Marta's tears. Instead of trying to spend the rest of your life in jail, don't you think you should try to help the people of Sylvarant, and fix what the Van guard destroyed? Your a strong girl and plus your friends will be here to help you. Just because this journey is over doesn't mean we'll never see each other again".

"Thanks' Raine I think I needed that." Marta said

"Now I don't want to hear no more talk about punishment understand?" Raine Said waving her staff around.

"Yes I under Raine" Marta said rubbing her bottom.

..........................End of flash back....................................

Emil was a Pale as a ghost.

"Emil is their something wrong?"

"Wow I never knew that Raine could be so scary. But, Marta I'm -so -sorry to have put you through all that" Emil said hugging her again.

"Emil its ok" what Raine did for me that day really help me? I no longer think of my self as a bad person for being part of the van guard, but if what you say it true then let's be together for ever." Marta said as they kissed

The End


End file.
